Too Long, Too Late
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: One chance, one breath, just in case there's just one left. Sequel to Beauty In The Breakdown. Chapter 8.
1. What Harm In Envelopes?

_A/N: On time with this one, the first couple chapters are going to be slow going, got to get all the things evened out. Enjoy.

* * *

__L.A._

"And that's why you did it" Greg stood collecting the evidence pictures and walked out of the room, his boss, and fellow CSI, watching him from two way mirror

"He is quite impressive" Norton spoke, Alison side glanced her boss,

"He's been here four years, and you're just noticing?"

"It's promotion time" she knew alright she was hoping for supervisor for swing, she had been here the longest, minus Norton.

"He's gotten a conviction for almost every case he's worked on" Norton stated something she already knew

"And you didn't want to hire him" Alison remembered

"Glad I did" he moved to the hallway, unbuttoning his suit, shift was now over and everyone was heading home, and arriving for the next shift.

"I'm glad you did too" Alison muttered before moving out into the hallway also, ready to head home herself

"You know if the powers upstairs, take my word, you could very well be supervisor" Norton told her

"I'm not crossing my fingers just yet" behind Norton in one of the computer labs, Greg waited, making himself known to Alison, who slightly nodded, acknowledging she saw.

"Well I'm going to call it a day" Alison shifted, Norton got the hint

"Good Luck Alison" Norton said before moving off to the entrance, walking out into the never-ending sun and smog.

"Don't go buying the champagne just yet, but I think both of us may be in for a promotion" Alison spoke, the moment he came out of the lab.

"Well I just happen to have champagne at home in the fridge"

"Behind the milk I know" it was her place too after all

"Shall we go, and celebrate?" offering her his arm, she took it and followed the same path Norton had taken only moments before

"We shall"

* * *

_Las Vegas _

Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown looked around before they started talking

"Did you do it?" Nick asked his friend

"Did it myself" Warrick kept an eye out for anyone eavesdropping on their conversation

"Do you think he'll come back?" Nick asked, he himself wasn't sure if his younger friend would come back

"It's hard to say but maybe" Warrick still held on to the little hope that he had left, that the Night crew would go back to the way it was.

"He may not because wasn't it Griss-" Warrick cleared his throat signaling Nick to stop talking

"Hey guys whatcha talking about?" Sara asked, a smile plastered on her face. More than likely she had been hitting the bottle before work again, a rare occasion when she hadn't in the last year.

"The b-ball scores" Nick lied, covering both men's rear –ends, Greg Sanders had become curse words in this lab.

"Making wagers are we?" Sara threw her now longer hair over her shoulder

"You know us" Warrick smiled weakly

"Well we wouldn't want to late for assignments would we?" she turned heel and began walking towards the meeting.

"This really has got to stop" Nick once again looked over his shoulder and continued

"She's digging herself deeper, ever since Grissom dumped her and"

"and Greg leaving before that" Warrick finished for him

"That was at least a few years before Griss ended thing" Nick pondered the thought

"It takes her just a bit more than others to start building that ladder that helps her out"

"It better be soon, cause she's gonna wind up dead or out of a job"

"I just hope Greg didn't end up like she did"

"Greg jumps back quicker, I bet he's married and has a kid by now"

"Or he could be single" Catherine added as she walked up beside them "and be in his own personal hell"

"We wont know until he comes" Nick said

"If he comes" Warrick pointed out

"Hate to break this up ladies but assignments are being handed out" Catherine walked in front of them to the same room Sara had disappeared moments before.

* * *

_L.A._

Greg kicked off his shoes by the door, dropped his bag, which he would pick up later, and walked into the kitchen.

The starkness of the white envelope against the grain of the dark wood, made the envelope stand out against all the other mail, including the multi-coloured flyers.

It had his name in the middle, neatly printed out, stamped the correct way and post-dated three days ago. The stamp colours made it hard to read, where it had been post marked from.

The return address was what got him.

_Las Vegas_

Suddenly he couldn't breath

A/N: I dont mean for Sara to become what she is, but she's just better at it. It would be a little weird if Greg was.


	2. The World Could Explode

A/N: Want to get this story out of the way before school starts back up again. Along with a few other things. Working hard on all unfinished things, like Caricture of Intimacy, that should be updated within the next few days. All depends on how my days go. Moving soon too so, my time is stretched pretty thin. Anyways enough of my rambling onto the chapter.

boughtprisonbreakdvdsettodayandwatchingeveryepisodebacktoback

"You're a tease" Greg eyed Alison the moment she walked out of the en-suite bathroom, in baby doll pajamas. His eyes soon resumed to their place, staring at the unopened envelope from Las Vegas

"It's also the thirteenth day is been over a hundred" she paused at the edge of the bed, removing her watch

"Why not wear them every night?" he had a hard time taking his eyes off her, the envelope in his hands forgotten

"You still haven't opened that?" she pulled up the covers and climbed in, changing the subject

"Can't bring myself to do it" he stared at it, hoping he could figure out what was in the envelope, he was drawing a blank.

She reached over, grabbing it out of his hands, he opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him.

"How about it if I find out what it was you can guess if you don't want to know"

"Isn't that the same if I open it and find it out?"

"Yes but its not as fun" she turned it over ready to open

"Give it back" he outstretched his hand

"No" she tore it half open

"Yes" he reached over prepared to take it away, she held it out of his reach.

"Give it to me" he tried reaching her hand, but he was just shy of reaching her hand

"No" she wriggled to get away from him

"Alison"

"Greg"

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"The world could explode"

"Maybe their writing to say they want you back"

"Right" he sarcastically replied

"Just let me open it"

"Fine" he rolled off of her, her frowning at the loss of contact but she opened the letter and read it over

"You're invited to Gilbert Grissom's retirement party this Saturday"

"That's it?"

"Yep, not even a RSVP number, they must be pretty sure you're coming"

"Hmm" throwing the blankets off him, he swung his legs over the edge, and rested his head in his hands

"What's the matter?" she kneeled behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and placed a kiss to his shoulder

"It's nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"No but it's got to be"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's really nothing, it happened a long time ago" he took hold of her wrist, gently placed a kiss to her pulse spot

"It's not something you wanna tell me is it?"

"If it's had any importance I would tell you"

"So are you going?"

"Probably not"

"He was your boss, you should go"

"What about getting time off?"

"You are forgetting that I'm the assistant supervisor, taking time off shouldn't be a problem, you've got some time saved up"

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"You're going to come aren't you?"

"You want me to come?"

"Yes please"

"Alright"

_Now how do I tell her why I left in the first place?_

_That's something I'm staying out of _

_Great thanks_

_Anytime_

rulerstillisntworkingsowritingwordshereinstead

_Las Vegas_

Sara Sidle poured herself another, really this was pathetic drinking her life away, but if only for a little while it got rid of the pain.

The pain of through one of the best relationships down the tubes because she didn't have her best friend by her side telling her that he was happy for her.

No she had no one to blame but herself, she had lead Greg on while waiting for Grissom, she knew what she was doing, had felt in power, because she couldn't control the situation with Grissom, she had strung Greg only just enough to let him think it might lead to more, giving her at least some power.

How stupid could she have been? She had taken an innocent mans heart, squeezed it, ripped it out of his chest, and then she had pureed it to make sure that it was unidentifiable for anyone else to see. Without another thought or care.

She downed her drink, already pouring herself another. She drank enough to give her a good buzz, but not enough that she was completely drunk, that she would get a DUI, when she was called in.

She didn't someone trying to reach out and tell her they were there, that they had gone through it themselves, nothing she hadn't heard before. She wasn't a child she could handle herself.

She was sure feeling it now, wasn't she. Drinking herself to an empty bottle, early grave and not caring who she hurt in the process. If you hurt a person how can they pity you?

Poor Sara, let's not talk to her because we don't want her getting mad us, so she'll snap like her mother and kill us.

Let's laugh at Sara for wearing grubby second hand clothes because the foster parents spent all the money they got for her on booze and drugs.

Let's make fun of her because she's a nerd, and no one likes nerds. And while we're at it, make fun of the gap in her teeth. Because you have to have pearly whites that are all the same size, all nicely aligned so it makes you look like a horse (Hilary Duff)

No pity for her, all she needed was a full bottle of alcohol.


	3. Pretty Please?

A/N: More to come later within the next few days. Enjoy

reallystartingtogetpissedoffbecauseoftheruler

"I feel like I'm forgetting something" Greg stood, hands on hips staring down at his duffel bag on the bed, he knew he was forgetting something, running through a mental list, he still came up with nothing he had forgotten.

"You have you're suits, shirts, ties, underwear, socks and dress shoes?" Alison asked walking into the bedroom, she had been ready for over an hour. Nothing like Greg to wait to the last minute

"That's it! I forgot my Disney tie" he moved towards the closet but was blocked by Alison

"Honey no"

"But its my favourite" he tried reaching behind to grasp the handle but she was quicker

"It's ugly and makes you look silly"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?" he stuck out his lower lip, using his best puppy eyes

"Fine"

"Thank you" a quick kiss and she moved out of the way

"Is that you have left to do?"

"Yep" he very carefully wrapped his tie around his garment bag. Which held Alison's dress too.

"Are you sure?" Alison crossed her arms, waiting for his reply

"Yes" he stated firmly, he was not forgetting anything.

"Okay then, grab your stuff and we're good to go"

"Eye eye Captain!"

His hand had just touched the door knob, when the shrilling noise of the phone rang through the apartment.

"You go I got it" Alison told him, making her way back to the last place they had put the phone. He didn't move however

"If that's Norton say sorry already in the car"

"It's the house phone" she smiled shaking her head, and answering all within seconds.

"That don't mean an thing, I know for a fact it can go from here to the store" he noticed the change in atmosphere around her, her face said it all something was wrong.

"Ya I'm on my way" the phone slid to the counter in the kitchen, and she used her hands to support her

"What's the matter?" he put down everything he was carrying, walking over, without a word taking her into his arms, it was then she started crying.

"Babe?" she stepped away from him wiping her eyes, letting out a long breath

"My mother is in critical condition, she got into an accident on the way to visit my sister"

"We're going, Vegas be damned"

"No we're not, I am you go"

"I'm not going to leave you"

"I'll be fine, it was probably her fault, there's always an explanation and no this isn't the first time"

"What do you mean its not the first time?"

"For years my mother has been trying to kill herself"

"Why not just do it and get it over with?"

"That's not her way of doing, it she's had close calls, almost dying, never actually doing it"

"How come I was never told this sooner?"

"What was I supposed to say, Oh ya by the way my mother likes to attempt suicide, each attempt brings her closer to her goal? No thank you, don't you have a plane to catch?"

"I still think I should stay"

"Greg, I will be fine"

"Then what was just a minute ago, you balling your eyes out?" he leaned his lower back against the counter and crossed his arms, giving her one of his serious looks

"That was not balling my eyes out, it just took me by surprise, I thought she was getting better, hadn't happened in a while"

"Right" he sarcastically said

"I'm serious, let's go, after I drop you off, I'll swing by the hospital and play the concerned daughter to a T like I always do" she shrugged her shoulders, crossing her arms winning the staring contest that had unofficially began.

"If I go with you to Vegas, I will never hear the end of it, believe me Vegas will always be there, but there's only so much of my mother's nagging I can take"

"You're sure, I feel like I'm in this test, if I go, you'll be mad, if I don't go you'll be mad"

"I am not mad, go to Vegas, bring me back something nice, and have a good time"

"Alright but I don't like this"

"Sure sure"

somethinghappensbetweengregandsarathatinvolvesaIwithinthenexttwochapters

_Las Vegas_

"Okay, which is worse getting a two week old decomp or decorating for Grissom's party?" Nick asked as he blew up yet another balloon, totaling twenty on his side, which made him start to feel a little woozy.

"Definitely this" Warrick replied, tying off his ninetieth balloon

"At least we don't have to work" came from behind the biggest stack of all, Catherine's

"Are we paying enough for the room so we don't have to do this, why aren't we using helium?"

"Ecklie would only cover so much, it was either having the place decorated or catered, I for one am not up to slaving over a hot stove and do you know how much helium costs?" she hit her balloon in the direction of all the others, the floor.

Sara walked in nursing a cup of coffee, bags under each eye, she had been drinking the night before they all knew, it was really nothing new. They were used to seeing this side of Sara, the one who hadn't gotten a decent night sleep in over a year, in the shower long enough to wash her hair and that was it, barely eating, and drinking booze and coffee. No inhaling the coffee the night after a day filled of drinking.

"Look what the cat dragged in" Nick grinned, tossing a balloon in her direction, swatting it away, it popped, loudly and she winced. Just like every other day.

"You don't look to good" Catherine said stretching out another balloon, Nick and Warrick fighting over who got the next balloon, Catherine finally having to take the bag away and hading them each one like they were four.

"Didn't sleep too well"

"When do you ever?" was covered up by a big blow on Nick's part, doubling the size of the balloon.

"I'm going to find Grissom and start working, have fun" she said standing not bothering to hear anyone's reply

"Is Greg coming?" Catherine questioned, to who she didn't specify

"Not sure" Warrick answered her

"I hope so, then maybe Sara can have the happy ending she deserves" Nick said, they all resumed their tasks without saying another word.


	4. Choking Ties

_Las Vegas_

Nick sat at the table with everyone else, pulling at his collar, damn tie was choking him to death. No one noticed his frequent glances towards the door, every so often he would catch Warrick or Catherine's glance, looking away quickly. They had worked too hard for this to happen, what would hopefully happen. Grissom at the moment was talking to the sheriff and Sofia – his date for the evening. Which in turn had sent Sara looking for a drink the moment she got here – _alone. _Warrick had his wife, Catherine and Nick came together which they told her she could have come with them, but she declined. Three was a crowd.

"Don't you think you ought to slow down a bit?" Catherine watched her, gulp down her second drink in ten minutes.

"Mind your own business" she warned and motioned the waiter to come over, but the waiter caught the slight headshake from Catherine and moved away out of earshot. Catherine busied herself by looking inside her purse, not much to look at but it diverted any attention from her.

"Anyone know how much longer we have to stay?" Warrick questioned half an hour had gone by already, no one had come to talk to them, and they had tired the lovely weather we're having small talk five minutes after they had sat down. Now if Sara were to leave they would have something to talk about.

"Hey Sara wanna grab us a drink?" she handed her some money, way more than enough to buy her, and the rest of the table drinks.

"Sure why not, beats sitting here anyways" she shared, leaving four of them to watch her leave

"Someone's crabby" Nick stated looking in Catherine's direction

"How much longer until we know if he's coming?" Nick requested, sounding like a five year old who just couldn't wait any longer

"I hope within the hour, this is boring" Warrick chimed in

_Not Even 100 yards Away _

Greg sat in his rental car, giving himself a pep talk, that just because he was nervous he could to this, it was childish to think that the only reason why he left was because of both his mentors.

"Damn fucking thing" he pulled at his tie, loosing it, he pulled it over his head, flinging it onto the seat, and unbuttoning the top button. There was no way he could go in there, his nerves the way they were in a tie that threatened to choke him.

_That's just plain stupid my boy_

_So why did I leave then?_

_Because you were offered a job in Los Angeles dummy_

_Why did I take it?_

_It was a better job, more chances of learning something new, different climate, different way of life, different People, the while nine yards._

_So if they ask why I left, I say for a change of scenery?_

_Yep_

_Right like they'll believe that_

_They should if they're your friends_

_Whatever_

_Stop sitting out here in your car, and go in. Be civil, Be nice, all else fails duck out and call Alison. _

_That I can do. _

_So go. What's the worst that could happen?_

_That's what scares me. I don't know._

_Being serious makes you a dull boy_

"Fine I'm going" locking his car he took one final deep breath and made his way to the entrance.

"Here goes nothing" he mumbled as he opened the door and walked in.

-

"Just like him to be fashionably late" Nick whispered to himself, who at the time had Catherine in his arms, taking a whirl around the dance floor

"You say something Nicky?" Catherine brought her head up, following his gaze, she noticed Greg, looking out of place.

"I'll be" Catherine plastered a smile and clapped as the song ended, "Go tell Warrick" she whispered only for Nick to hear and walked over towards Greg.

"Well I'll be Greg Sanders in the flesh" Catherine teased, looking around the room to see if Nick found Warrick yet, she was silently congratulating herself. It had been her idea, she wrote out the invitation, and Warrick mailed it.

"And look at you, not a day over 29" he complimented her as she leaned in for a peck on the cheek.

"That's what I miss, you always knew how to compliment me"

"What can I say, you were easy" he shrugged, looking around trying to remember names of faces he saw but others came more quickly than others.

"Come sit with us" linking her arm through his, she directed him over to the table that Warrick and Nick now alone sat talking in hushed tones.

"Is that you?" Warrick stood shaking hands with Greg, Nick standing up waiting to do the same

"I know you three sent the invitation"

"What are you talking about?" Nick denied smiling and finally sitting down, Greg with his back to the crowd, how they had planned it. In Sara's seat to be exact. Now if only they could find Sara.

"It's been what four years?" Nick asked, looking around but in the process trying not to make it look obvious

"About that"

"Excuse you you're in my seat" a half drunk Sara spoke glass in hand, donning a smile he turned in his seat.

"Hello Sara"

_Crash_

Can you guess what broke?


	5. I Kept Dreaming

A/N: School for me starts Tuesday and I want this finished, so instead of cleaning my room and packing, I'm working on this. And of course took me days to write so I'm moved now, and my rooms needs unpacking but meh…I got all week.

--

RECAP

"_Excuse you you're in my seat" a half drunk Sara spoke glass in hand, donning a smile he turned in his seat. _

"_Hello Sara"_

_Crash _

_The glass was no longer._

Twenty Seconds later

"Catherine would you like to dance?" Nick asked

"I'd love too" she got up and followed Nick to the dance floor, Warrick and his wife were already getting up, no questions asked

"Thanks Guys" Greg muttered and looked at the only person who hadn't ran away.

_Sara_

"Are you going to stare at me or sit down?" she sat without saying a word, the waiter oblivious to both who was cleaning up her broken glass.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when I rendered Sara Sidle speechless" she numbly looked up to him, however still remaining silent, stunned or shocked or both, she wasn't sure, but nothing would coming out. Where had the speech she rehearsed for months, after he left, gone? She couldn't remember a damn word of it

"Okay, I see I'm going to be speaking to myself here" he needed a drink, where were all the waiters? Not one could be seen

"Why are you here?" finally came out in nothing more than a whisper on her side

"Grissom's retiring is he not?"

"But…"

"You thought I wouldn't come did you? Almost didn't but I can't change who we fall for can I?"

"No I guess you can't" still a whisper, she needed something to moisten her throat and she too began looking around for the waiter.

"Don't bother, already tried there's not one within sight" he rested his hands comfortably on the table, not sure if it was up to him to start or her, and to be truthful they had a lot of past to cover up, some not for others to hear. They sat in silence for a few moments, concluding that it was in fact over between them, and it would always remain hostile between them, he stood ready to leave.

"This was mistake" he whispered to himself, intent on getting out of here and on the first plane back home.

"Wait" stopped him, from moving any further, and it was his turn to be stunned or shocked or both.

"Let's get out of here" she grabbed her purse, fumbling with the latch, and only then did he think that maybe she was just a tad drunk.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked as his hand slid to the small of her back to help her weave through people

"Not enough to matter. I know exactly what I'm doing, where I am, who I'm with"

"That's good, I should say hello to Grissom"

"You better" she stood by the door, patiently waiting

Nick and Catherine took turns looking over at Sara and over to Greg who at the moment was talking with Grissom and the recently elected mayor.

"We forgot something" Catherine suddenly panicked

"What's that?"

"What if Greg is married has a girlfriend or…" she was cut off by Nick

"Greg isn't wearing a wedding ring, and if he does have a girlfriend I'm sure he wouldn't do anything"

"Greg I trust, its Sara I don't"

--

"Ready?" Greg let out a big sigh as he approached, nodding silently and followed her out

"Grissom glad that you're back?"

"I'm not back, I leave on Friday"

"You know what I meant"

"He really couldn't say anything, the mayor was standing there, and wouldn't get the hint to leave, which I am grateful for"

"Why is that?"

"Just cause, really don't have a reason. Grissom wont be mad that you're leaving?"

"Ha" Greg raised an eyebrow in confusion, seeing his look she explained

"Grissom and I aren't together anymore"

"Sorry didn't know"

"No I guess you wouldn't"

"We've reached my car where to m'lady?"

"My place? These shoes are killing me"

"Okay, you still live in the same place?"

"Yep"

"Alright" both climbed into the car without saying another word, nor did they discuss anything on the way over. Which in his opinion was more than stressful.

--

Keeping his head low, he followed her up the stairs and down the hallway, how many times had they walked down this hallway laughing, him telling her a joke, and she laughing at the reply, or how many times had he sung down this hallway just so she would smile when the jokes didn't work?

Too Many

For some reason he felt as if he was doing something wrong, like he shouldn't be here or something, but he had nothing to justify to that, he wasn't doing anything, he had touched her once when he was leading her out of the party. That was it – no kissing, no nothing.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Water but I can get it, go take off your shoes"

"You don't mind?"

"Nope, I know where everything is" and a part of him didn't want to forget, so he had held on, and the image of where she kept everything leapt forward, and he opened the cupboard closest to the fridge. Because he knew she didn't like tap water, so instead of keeping them by the sink, which in most cases always happened, the closer to the fridge, the easier it was that she could just pull it out and pour.

Lost deep in thought when Sara returned, she let him have his moment and then moved past him, shaking him out of whatever spell he had been in.

"Feel way better now" just like his little analogy he had just given she opened the cupboard first, then the fridge pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Is there anything we really need to talk about?" he asked after a moment

"I need to know why you left"

He licked his lips and thought the question

_Did I not say I was going to get asked this question?_  
_So Answer her_  
"At first I would have said that you and Grissom together was just overwhelming but I don't know if I can say that anymore, that would be a little too corny you know…now its just I don't know why I left but I'm glad I did, I've got to do so much, I'm level 3 now, something that I know never would have happened here, with Ecklie always going on about some budget cuts needed to be made"

"You could have transferred to a different shift, Days and Swing are _still_ short handed"

"No it's better this way, I'm happy"

"What about me?"

"What about you? We were never together, a point you have rubbed in over and over, so you didn't have a say in what went on, or where I went"

"Geez way to rub that one in"

"Sorry but the truth does hurt"

_Maybe more than it should but it still does_

"Have you ever wanted something so bad, and couldn't have it, and when you finally do get it, you don't want it anymore?" she asked cradling her glass, somehow neither of them had moved, he still stood propped up against her sink. And she up against her island, her stove to be precise.

"Ya, when I was seven I wanted this one play car so bad, and I kept getting told no, so by the time Christmas came around, I got it, but it just sat at the bottom of my toy chest"

"Not sounding a little cliché but that's what happened, after so long of wanting…the flame it just went out and I no longer wanted him"

"Is this the part where you tell me you love me instead?" her silence told him everything he needed to know

"You were, and what did you expect to happen? Me admitting that I still love you, that I'd be willing to move back just for you, give up everything I've worked hard to get, just for some fling that will fizzle out? No Sara, I'm not going to do that"

"Doesn't my feelings matter?"

"Of course they do but I'm not thinking of only my self now, I have Alison and the life we were creating to think about too and I dont want to give that up, that would be another failure on my part"

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"I really honestly don't know that is up to you" and he looked at her, and for the first time since he came back he could see the real her, and it didn't look good, her make up that she used to cover up her bags was wearing off, the paleness of her skin, just maybe she had been taking things a bit harder than he had

"Don't look at me like that, everybody else does"

"How am I looking at you?"

"You're looking at me like I'm broken, damaged goods, just waiting for the tape that's holding it all back to break, everyone else is and I'm tired of it, I'm not fragile, I wont break if you look at me the wrong way"

"Then why push yourself downhill, why couldn't you triumph, show that it doesn't bother you"

"Because I am human just like everyone else, and it does hurt"

"And you think it didn't for me, it hurt like hell, more than it should"

"Are you going to tell me what I should believe in, what I'll never be cause I really don't think I'm up for it"

"I'm not going to do that"

"Grissom said that too, and then he started say oh did you know, it works better if you do this..."

"I'm not Grissom, and never will be, I hope you do see that"

"I see that, I've always seen that"

"No I dont think you have, because if you had, we wouldn't be in this mess"

"What do you want me to do, I can't turn back time"

"I'm not asking you too, I'm just saying 'What if'"

"I really dont like what if's Greg"

"But the world is full of them, something we can't change, no matter what happens"

"Would you do something for me?"

"Almost anything"

"Would you answer a simple question, honestly and truthfully no bull shit involved?"

_You know what that question is don't you  
Ya unfortunately I do  
And your answer is going to be  
The truth_

_And that is?_

"Ya"

"Do you still have any type of feeling for me, maybe even love?"

"Ya I still love you"

_What about Alison?_

**A/N: Yes I'm stopping it there, because I'm that cruel.**


	6. All Comes Down To This Moment

A/N: Own nothing and going to start using lyrics because well they can express what I can't, maybe next chapter or the next! Enjoy!

--

"That's great!" Sara leapt into his arms and planted her lips on his; it took an second or two before he pushed her away.

"What are you doing?"

"I love you, you love me, what else is there standing in our way?" she was way too happy to be sober

"Umm…my girlfriend for one, the one that I was going to propose to when I got back, that's why I came here, to buy a diamond ring"

"But"

"No I told you I'm not coming back here" he stated crossly, he was afraid that he would completely loose it and soon if he didn't get out of there, but how to leave a person who is as thick headed as Sara, believing that he did love her and would do anything for her?

"What will happen to me?"

"The same thing you've been doing for months, maybe years I don't know, but if you don't stop you'll end up dead, and I hate to think that the next time I come back would have to be your funeral"

"There's nothing I can do to make you stay?" she began unzipping her dress from the back

"Short of you saying that you're pregnant with my child, which I know you aren't, even then highly unlikely that I would come back, so there is nothing. Tempting me with sex isn't going to either"

"I knew this would happen, it always does"

"What always happens?"

"I mess up any relationship I've ever had" tears spilled over and down her cheeks

"That's not true"

"Yes it is, every relationship since I was a little kid, my father was the only one I had a relationship and look where he is" she turned away from him, weeping silently

"You'll find someone that will make it work" he turned her around with his hands on her shoulder

"I already have"

"I can't be with you" he said full-heartedly

"But you still love me"

"That may be true but that doesn't mean, I'm in love with you"

"But you were at one time?"

"Yes I _was, _was being the key word I couldn't stand around watching as you went through man after man, waiting for the chance that you'll ever see me in a different light. If it had been a few months after I left yes, probably I would have come back, not now, four years later so much has changed"

"Would you come back if anything changed, if the relationship didn't work out?"

"My relationship has nothing to do with why I'm here, it only started a year ago"

"Is it getting serious?"

"Did you just not hear me? I plan to propose so yes Sara it is getting serious" this seemed to make her cry harder, and she sunk onto the sofa, crying

"Well let me be the first to congratulate you"

"I don't want to leave like this, with this hatred between us"

"I don't hate you"

"No you love me" shouldn't he be finally happy that she was saying that she did love him, and no one else?

"And I'm never going to see you again" he sat down beside her and took her hands in his

"Hey, you will see me again, I promise you that"

"Oh ya when?"

"That I can't promise anything with? Anybody I know planning to retire?"

"Brass might put in early retirement"

"See I'll be back for that, and any conventions that are around here"

"But she'll be with you wont she?"

"More than likely" he nodded quickly

"I guess I have no say in this do I?"

"No sorry you don't"

"Don't apologize, I'm happy for you, really"

"You're lying through your teeth"

"Just believe that I'm not"

"I'll try, come here" he held his arms open for her to come into, just for a little comfort he assured himself, nothing that would lead to anything, he would hold her until she stopped crying and then excuse himself and leave. Nothing too hard. Nothing too easy.

"Would you do something for me?" she asked against his chest

"What is it?"

"Will you make love to me?"

"Sara…"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Sara was kissing him, and he knew he should of but he didn't stop her, even when she started removing his clothes.

Several hours later as Sara 'slept' beside him he kept thinking over and over

_What the fuck have you done?_

_--_

He'd slept with Sara Sidle and fell into her carefully set up trap.

A/N: Just a ditty one, to tide you over, and yes you are all probably saying YES! But I can only hope that more than a few read this. Just remember that there is still a few more chapters including when he goes home. Will he or wont he tell Alison? I already know its partly written if only I could find it!


	7. Finally Back Home

A/N: Well maybe i should write Sara as a manipulative woman more often got more reviews on that chapter than all the rest. Story is close to being done. And I still havent decided which way to lean...he stays with Alison on the left or he finally sees that he could have so much more with Sara in Vegas on the right. So the next chapter may come a little later. Unless you give me feedback on what you side you think should happen.

--

_Why aren't you happy? You got everything you've ever wanted_

_But at the cost of hurting someone that means so much more_

_Then why'd you do it?_

_That's something I'm still trying to figure out _

The town house was dark and quiet when he walked through the door, thank god for small favours. He gently closed the door, thinking the door latching made a hell of a lot more noise than it did on a regular basis.

"Hey" made him jump more than he had ever in his life, and the laughter that followed stabbed in chest, she wouldn't be laughing if she knew.

And he knew he had to tell her, if he wanted to sleep tonight, she had to know, he wasn't like that. Look where keeping quiet got him before.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep"

"Nope just in the shower"

He nodded and moved to the bedroom depositing his duffel bag on the floor by the door, he would deal with that later, for all he knew he may need it.

"Are you going to make me guess or what?" he removed his shirt and threw it on the bed

_Quit stalling and tell her_

_What if I don't, two people only know , its not like anything's going to happen from it_

_You'll have to live with the fact that you're lying to her every day. Can you honestly do that?_

"It was good saw familiar faces, caught each other up, they cant wait to meet you"

"And why is that did you tell them I was ugly or something?"

"No they can't believe that I have in a sense settled down, no more partying, I don't drink much"

"You rarely have a beer"

"True, but my shirts have gotten normal, so has my hair"

"Oh that reminds me that store you like in the mall had a buy one get one half off deal so I picked up four shirts I thought you would like"

"Thanks" her being so nice to him made him feel more guilty

"Back to the hair, how wacky did it get?" she was going through his duffel bag, tossing the items into the clothesbasket at the end of the bed.

"I used a lot of product, saved myself some money stopping it"

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you say that before"

"Say what?"

"You're saving money, for what?"

"Nothing" he was glad he had taken the diamond out and locked it in the car's glove box, the only place she didn't go

"Tell me" she stopped her task, placed her arms around him and kissed him

"I'm not saving for anything" he blushed but held onto her just a little longer, before she pulled away and finished her task.

"I'm going to the kitchen you want anything?"

"No I'm gonna crawl into bed and sleep the night away"

"Alright" she watched him get into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin

"I never asked but how's your mom doing?"

"Better not out of the woods completely but the doctors are hopeful but thankfully the judge finally saw she was harmful to others"

"So she going into a mental facilty?"

"You betcha, which should have happened sooner, but both my sister and brother are there and I ,know why I only go home for Christmas too much drama" she left the bedroom intent on finding something to help quench her thirst, when she noticed something lying on the floor by the door.

Upon further inspection, she saw it was a letter folded once in half, looking behind her to make sure he was in fact in bed, she picked it up, opening and reading the contents.

_Greg  
Thank you for last night, I'll hold onto that night forever. You were better than I imagined_. 

_Love Sara_

What exactly did that night entail?

"Greg" she hollered

"Yes Sweetie?"

"Did you sleep with Sara?"

He was standing in front of her in three seconds flat and saw the letter she held in her hand. He looked down, he should speak up something defend himself or something but what should he say, he was a cheater, and please forgive him?

"Did you?"

"No"

_Why the fuck did you just lie, now your chances are shot to hell._

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you know when I'm lying?" he tried to make light of the situation, he really didn't do serious

"Why lie Greg?"

"Because"

"Why

"I didn't want to loose what we had going"

"Whatever we had going ended the minute you kissed her" she walked by placing the note on his chest with her hand. Making sure he caught it before she walked away. The slamming of the bedroom door told him, he lost the battle. But he wasn't about to give up.

"Al open the door" he tried the handle finding it locked

"Go away Greg, I don't care where you go just go"

"I'm not going any where, we need to talk about this"

"You slept with another woman, what else is there to talk about?"

"Please babe" he sank down to the floor, his back against the door

The door opened, seeing as his back was against it he went down into lying position and stared up.

"Move, I'm hungry and your little letter stopped me from doing so" she walked over him into the kitchen busy preparing herself a sandwich (of what you can make up, had a craving for BLT's lately)

It took him a few seconds but he followed her, and watched her a few moments before speaking.

"Can we talk as you prepare"

"Okay, let's see how much planning went into this excuse"

"It's not an excuse, I really am one hundred percent confused as to how I slept with her"

"Well if you don't know how to have sex by now, you're pretty good at faking it"

"No, that's not what I meant, One minute we were talking, I was telling that I couldn't be with her, I was with you, then I was comforting her while she was crying and then…it all really blended together and I woke up beside her naked and wondered what the hell had happened"

"So you're saying she drugged you?"

"No I don't know there was no way of doing that, I didn't have anything to drink – wait yes I did, but I got it myself and didn't drink out of it after she came back"

"Way to go, you have officially exhausted that excuse"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing because that's exactly what I can do, nothing"

"What do you mean you can't do nothing?"

"Exactly that, kicking you out right now is unfair, and childlike, letting you stay is telling people that I'm a pushover"

"Three people know about this incident, that's all that has to know"

"Maybe, but I can't trust you"

"If I can win back your trust we can work things out"

"No" his face fell, why did this feel so much worse than when he had left Vegas the first time?

"What?"

"We stay together, and you give me reasons as to why I can trust you again consider your self on probation"

"But this is kept on the down low right?"

"Yes"

"Thank you, I love you so much"

"Greg"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever do that again"

"Because you're a CSI and you know how to hide me so know one will ever find me right?"

"Exactly"


	8. They Could Explode In Your Face

**A/N: Very short chapter...prelude for the sequel, to this one. And just when you thought things couldnt get any more messed up. Hehe. Also did this cause i have a few more ideas for different stories. With this one out of the way. I'm free to write them. Don't own anything.**

**--**

14 Months Later.

Greg wound his way down the ever-connecting walls of the San Francisco Crime Lab, having really no destination in mind, but if he kept moving, then no one could hear him making the call.

And who wants anyone to overhear a conversation with the wife.

Well almost wife.

"Pick up the phone" he whispered, holding some small hope that telling her to pick up the phone would in turn make her pick up the phone.

"The answer is I'm still fine since an hour ago when you called"

"How do you know that I'm not calling you to see what you have planned for the day?"

"Because you used that excuse when you on your way to work four hours ago. Greg the day is three –quarters over, I'm about to make something to eat, and probably watch TV"

"How's my baby doing?"

"We're fine Greg"

"Never be too careful you know"

"There's careful and then theirs obsessed"

"I've never been a father before"

"I've never been a mother before, but I'm not obsessed like you are"

"Have you had something to eat yet"

"I just told you I was going to get something, do you like the sound of your own voice?"

"No I forgot, wanna meet me?"

"Are we going to have a civilized conversation, no baby talk?"

"Umm..."

"Greg"

"Yes no baby talk"

"Alright that little café down the street"

"Why do you always choose there? What ever happened to eating steak or something"

"I'm in the mood for a sandwich"

"Fine, say twenty minutes, you just wanna grab the food and come back here?"

"Who's asking about me now?"

"Oh just everyone, why do you think I keep calling, they keep asking"

"Right"

"It is the truth see you soon"

"Bye"

"Al, I love you"

"My stomach proves that"

"Don't be mean"

"Love you too"

Greg placed the phone back at the hip and set off for the café down the street from the lab.

_--_

_L__as Vegas_

Sara glanced at the clock for the sixth time in the last ten minutes. It was intriguing how many other people were here, and even more so how long they had been sober, she had been coming for a little over a year. Give or take a few months. Ever since she found out something that had been her secret for the last year.

If she heard one more person get up and say _Hi my names such and such and I'm an alcoholic _she would scream. She had her six month and her year chip in her purse, that she was proud of. And still had to smile why she gave up drinking, and when.

The night she slept with Greg

Glancing at the clock again, she figured she could go home for a quick stop and be off again.

"Thank you everyone for coming today" the leader Ed said, saying you were welcome to stay for coffee and cookies that were stale but she wanted to get home, smiling a goodbye to a few she left.

_--_

_The Next Day_

Alison walked the short distance from the townhouse to the mailroom, and scanned through the bills. Greg trying to get a few more minutes sleep, was unaware of his fiancé attention.

One caught her eye, something that she hadn't seen in over a year, except this time it was addressed her. No return address.

Thinking it was someone from the building she opened it, a newspaper clipping fell out into her palm.

A baby announcement.

Announcing the birth of Jonathan Sanders.

6 months ago.

The mother Sara Sidle.

The father Gregory Sanders currently residing in San Francisco, not even a hundred yards from where she stood.


End file.
